Round 3
The Strategy Phase Turn order:(Note: Nate's Naalu have "0" Initiative racial ability, so he will take the first action) 1. Leadership - Ian 2. Diplomacy - Nate 3. Assembly - Justin 4. Production - Adam 5. Trade - Garret 6. Warfare - BONUS 7. Technology - Cyrus 8. Bureaucracy - Ben (bonus added to command pool) The Action Phase 1. Naalu activate Arawath/Corrir system, move in 1 carrier, 3 Fi, and 2 GFs and occupy the planets. 3/4/3 to 3/4/2. 2. Winnu conduct transfer action between Geheena and Winnu, moving 1 Cr, 2 Dr and 3 GF to Gehenna, landing all GF on the planet. Then buliding 1 Dr, 1 Ca, 1 Cr, 2 GF (11 cost) on Winnu, exhausting Quetzl, Corudeen, Sakina, 4TG and Sarween Tools. 8 TG to 4 TG. 1/3/2 to 1/3/1. 3. Barony performs a transfer action between their Home System and Earhart, moving 1Ca, 4Fi, 1GF, and 1Cr to Earhart and building 1Ca, 1Cr, and 4Fi. 2/4/3 to 2/4/2. 4. The Humans activate Jord and move 1Ca back from Unica, then build 1CR, 1De, 1PDS (5 resources, exhaust Jord and use 1TG). 2/4/2 to 2/4/1. 5. Embers play Uprising AC on Kumiko. 6. Sardakk N'orr use Technology to research XRD Transporters. * Embers buy Neural Motivator by exhausting Muaat and Clovis. 2/4/3 --> 1/4/3 * Humans get Enviro Compensators by exhausting Keiko and Gorganos. 2/4/1 to 1/4/1. *L1Z1X get Neural Motivators by exhausting 0.0.0 and using the tech bonus of 0.1.0. 2/4/1 to 1/4/1. * Winnu exhaust Winnu and Tartarus to get Neural Motivator. No need to spend CC due to paper pushing. * Barony passes. * Naalu passes. 7. L1Z1X play Bureaucracy. 1/4/1 to 2/4/1. All players pass on the secondary. 8. Naalu activate HS and build 1Ca, 3Fi and 2GF. 3/4/2 to 3/4/1. 9. Winnu activate their wormhole and move 1CR from Orias/Sakina there. 1/3/1 to 1/3/0. 10. Barony activates Hera and moves 1Ca, 5Fi, 1GF, and 2CR to it. 2/4/2 to 2/4/1. 11. Humans procreate 2 more GF on their HS using their racial ability, sex w/o protection. 12. Embers play Trade: * Sol (Adam): 0 to 4 * Winnu (Ian): 5 to 9 * Naalu (Nate): 2 to 4 * L1Z1X (Ben): 0 to 2 * Embers (Garret): 0 to 8 * Barony (Justin): 2 to 3 * Sardakk N'orr (Cyrus): 7 to 9 13. Sardakk N'orr activate the all access wormhole and move 1 Cr and 3 De from their home system there. 14. L1Z1X activate 0.1.0 moving 2CR from -1.0.0 there, picking up 2 GF in 0.0.0 on the way. 2/4/3 TO 2/4/2. 15. Naalu play Patrol and move a cruiser into empty space near Mecatol and the three planet system. 16. Winnu play AC Local Unrest on Hera. The Barony loses 1GF and the planet reverts back to neutral status. 17. Barony plays Assembly, giving Embers the Speaker token. Proposed law involving the 3-planet system does not come to the floor due to majority votes against. Secondaries: * Winnu use the secondary to refresh Corudeen and Sakina. 1/3/0 to 0/3/0 * Mindent use the secondary to refresh 0.0.0. 2/4/2 to 1/4/2. * All other players pass on the secondary. 18. The Humans activate Keiko and build 4Fi and 1PDS there, spending 4TGs to go to 0TG. 0/4/1 to 0/4/0. 19. Embers exhaust Aether to build 2 Fi, 2 GF, and 1 De in that system. 1/4/3 --> 1/4/2 20. Sardakk N'orr activate their home system, and move 1 Ca and 1 De from Isoptera into the system. The Carrier moves 2 PDS and 1 Gf from Quinarra to Tren'lak, and exhaust Hymenoptera and Quinarra to build 1 De, 2 PDS, and 2 GF on Quinarra. 1/5/2 to 1/5/1. 21. The Mindnet activate 1.0.X and build a SD on each planet, exhausting 0.0.0 and 1.0.1. 1/4/2 to 1/4/1. 22. Naalu play diplomacy, use the secondary to annex Farla.